pokemon_x_and_y_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Ash
Short biography Ash '(サトシ, S''atoshi) has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master and as soon as he hit the age of 10 he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ash ended up getting the Pokémon Pikachu and left on his journey. Starting off as a completely unskilled trainer, Ash managed to go through, with the assistance of his friends Misty & Brock and capture new Pokémon and defeat the gyms in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then he has continued to travel, make new friends and capture new Pokémon while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible. Now he's in Kalos, aiming to beat the Kalos League. Will he succeed? ''' Summary After 5 regions, Ash (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) decided to visit Kalos. He brought Pikachu with him. He met Serena in the summer camp of Professor Oak, when he was younger. He joined Professor Sycamore's Summer camp challenge in team Froakie and won. Also, he copied Tierno's rhytm strategy, but it didn't work out so well in his battle with Korrina, so he gave it up and got back to his old battle strategy. And in the end, he won and got the rumble badge. Right now he's aiming to get back to Lumiose City and have a battle with Clemont in order to get his fifth badge. Timeline EPISODE 1- '''Ash met Bonnie and Clemont. '''EPISODE 2- '''Ash obtained Froakie. '''EPISODE 3- '''Ash caught Fletchling. '''EPISODE 5- '''Ash met Serena. '''EPISODE 6- '''Ash obtained the Bug Badge in a battle with Viola. '''EPISODE 25- '''Ash obtained the Wall Badge in a battle with Grant. '''EPISODE 28- '''Ash and the champion Diantha have a battle. The battle is interrupted by Team Rocket. '''EPISODE 35- '''Ash caught Hawlucha. '''EPISODE 36- '''Ash's Fletchling evolves into Fletchinder. '''EPISODE 38- '''Ash's Froakie learns Cut. '''EPISODE 44- '''Ash obtained the Rumble Badge. '''EPISODE 52- '''Ash's Froakie evolves into Frogadier. '''EPISODE 55- '''Ash caught Goomy. '''EPISODE 58- '''Ash obtained the Plant Badge in a battle with Ramos. '''EPISODE 61- '''Ash's Goomy evolves into Sliggoo. '''EPISODE 65- '''Ash's Sliggoo evolves into Goodra. Pokémon '''Pikachu Pikachu is Ash's first Pokémon. He received it in Kalos, even though it wasn't his first choice, but since none of the three starter Pokémon were left in Professor Oak's laboratory in Kanto, he got Pikachu. He kept it since he first got it, and never evolved it, even though there were some chances. He brought it in Kalos too. Pikachu's got a strong bond with Ash, which was proven in many situations. Frogadier Frogadier is an evolved form of Froakie. It evolved while fighting with a Barbaracle. Fletchinder Fletchinder is an evolved form of Fletchling. It's the first Pokémon that evolved in Ash's Kalos team. Fletchinder usually helps the gang to find stuff. It evolved in a sky battle with a Talonflame, the final evolved form of Fletchling. Hawlucha Hawlucha is a strong Pokémon, although it's kind of a show-off. It usually makes a certain pose before doing a move, which is sometimes a disadvantage, because the opponent's got more time to avoid the attack then. Although, Hawlucha is very fast, and brave Pokémon. It was a champion in a forest where a lot of kinds of Pokémon lived until Ash caught it, and now a Machamp is the forest champion. Hawlucha took part in the 'Super Pokémon battle' where it played a role of a super hero. It was being watched by 20 million people, and even though it tripped over itself on the beginning, it's done pretty well since it improvised all the time. Goodra Goodra is an evolved form of Sliggoo. Ash saw Goomy for the first time when it fell on his head. Sliggoo's got a little fear of other Pokémon, especially Fairy type ones, but it quickly became friends with Clemont's Dedenne. From a really weak Pokémon, Goomy (Sliggoo) eventually became a lot stronger. It evolved to Sliggoo while trying to beat the mean, but strong Grumpig. When it evolved into Sliggoo, it learned a move 'Dragon Breath' and easily beat the spoiled Grumpig. Not much time later, it evolved into Sliggoo by trying to save the gang and team Rocket from the fire by using the Rain Dance move. It also learned Dragon Pulse.